Fight for Freedom
by Unara Akoni
Summary: The events leading up to the Revolutionary War were just as painful as the battles themselves. A family was torn apart just as it was formed.
1. Mounting Tension

**I don't own Hetalia**

"Really lad? Do you honestly wish to defy me?" England questioned darkly as he approached his cornered colony. "What would the point be? You can't win."

America watched his guardian approach in fear before straightening as he remembered the treatment of his people.

"Please just listen. You're not treating us fairly, I wouldn't fight you otherwise."

"You are my colony America, I will do as I please." The Empire snapped green eyes flashing as he looked over the youth and went to grab his arm. "Did you really think my protection from France would be free? Now why don't you be a good lad and-" He was cut off as America ducked under his outstretched arm and ran off into the night.


	2. Boston Massacre

"Why did you do it?" America demanded of England after the sounds of gunshots faded, his blue eyes dark with anger.

"This was a mistake America, my men misheard their orders." The man replied as he moved around a fallen colonist. "You're injured, let's get that taken care of."

"Do you think saying it was a mistake is going to make things better?" The teen yelled backing away from his guardian. "They are your men! It's your _job_ to make sure this doesn't happen! My people weren't even armed!"

"I cannot control how my people act any more than you can America. From our view things were starting to get dangerous for us. Can you really blame the man for defending himself? This never would have happened if you would just stop rebelling." The Brit snapped running a hand through his blond hair.

"If you would get rid of these acts we wouldn't have a reason to rebel." America yelled back annoyed at how his guardian was acting.

"These acts are for your own good." England replied quickly.

"Then I will continue to fight." America stated with a determined look on his face before he ran into an alley, managing to slip away.


	3. Boston Tea Party

"You stupid boy!" England yelled storming over to the colony that had just exited a store. "What did you honestly think doing that would do?"

"What are you talking about England? I haven't done anything." America responded nonchalantly beginning to make his way home.

"I very well know you were there!" The shorter blond yelled following after the other. "Why would you dump all that tea into the harbor?"

"That wasn't my idea England, my people decided to dump that crap into the harbor because of your taxes. If you would just listen to us we would stop fighting." The younger man replied speeding up until England grabbed his arm.

"You are my colony America, I don't have to listen. These rebellious actions will stop or you will be punished." He threatened letting go of the colony now that he had his attention. "Boston Harbor will be closed as a result of your people's recent actions."

"What?" America cried, eyes widening. "Boston relies on that harbor, closing it will kill the city!"

"Should have thought of that before you defied the British Empire love." The country replied with a smirk before slowly walking away from the stunned colony.


	4. Quebec Act

Hearing about the recent Quebec Act always made America mad. Canada, his little brother, had given in to England. England didn't even like the other colony, not after how much he had cost the empire. What got to America the most though was when he saw Canada following docilely behind the Brit one day. What had happened to the fiery youth who would fight against his guardian every chance he got? Did he really give up the fight in return for chains disguised as freedom? Overcome by anger America stormed over to the pair.

"Canada! What are you doing with that bastard?" The colony demanded, storming up to his brother while ignoring the empire that was watching them with a calculating eye.

"America what-?" Canada began but was cut off as the larger colony roughly grabbled his arm and started to drag him away.

"America, brother, please let go." The small colony pleaded trying to free his arm from the bruising grip.

"Why should I? You don't like him and he doesn't like you so come with me instead."

"I can't do that America, please, you're hurting me." Canada cried. America quickly stopped walking and turned to face his younger brother wincing at the tears forming in his violet eyes.

"What do you mean?" He questioned but before he could get any answers England stormed forward and grabbed the youngest colony, ripping him away.

"Stay away from Canada, America, he doesn't need to pick up your bad habits." The Brit growled possessively placing an arm across Canada's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Oh I see now, he offers you a small amount of freedom and you decide to be his little toy." America snarled at his bother annoyed at how little resistance was being shown.

"T-that's not true." Canada whispered looking at the ground and letting his hair hide his face. "I'm not a toy." He continued feeling the arm across his chest tighten slightly.

"Your brother finally figured out how futile it is to resist my control America. Are you going to stop this nonsense or am I going to have to teach you the same lesson?" England questioned smirking at his rebellious colony.

"What did you do?" America demanded moving forward to grab his brother again but stopped when he heard a whimper.

"Oh don't worry about that America, you should worry more about yourself." England commented turning away from America and walking away now leading Canada by his shoulders.


	5. Lexington and Concord

America hated how things had been going recently. Tensions with England were just getting worse with time and now he stood outside Concord, gun in hand, waiting for his guardian.

He had just arrived at Concord as a messenger from Lexington. The message that he had delivered was one that weighed heavily on the colony's heart. '_The Regulars are coming, Adams and Hancock are safe but several minutemen are dead.' _

To make matters worse, England was leading the group himself. The knowing look that America was given by the island nation was enough to prove that he had purposely been allowed through instead of being captured like Revere. It was obvious that England was trying to show him how futile this fight was but he couldn't give up, his people were relying on him.

With that thought the American Colony took aim at one of the approaching Regulars and fired.


	6. Continental Congress

'_Why is everything turning out like this?'_ Arthur thought as he stared at the letter from his boss.

Not too long ago the people turning his brother against him, this Continental Congress, had gathered to defy him more. Their decision to form and arm was something that was going to hurt his brother, something that had already pushed his boss to take actions Arthur had been trying to prevent. Sighing he looked back at the letter deciding on what he was going to do. He may have been harsh when keeping his colonies in line but never had it come to this point. Straightening in his chair as a servant came into the room with his tea, Arthur let go of his indecision. He could not let his emotions get the best of him, if his boss, his king, wanted him to crush the Continental Army then he would. It was his duty, not as Arthur Kirkland, but as England, heart of the British Empire.


	7. Battle of Bunker Hill

England stood at the top of Breed's Hill where the latest battle had taken place. He frowned as he realized just out of control things were, turns out America was being more than just a rebellious child. No one was expecting for the colony to be able to build an army, let alone manage to hold off his own as long as it had. When he had woken up and left his tent he had been shocked to see the American Army positioned at the top of a nearby hill with cannons pointing his way. Less than an hour later the two armies collided in battle once again, with victory being decided when the Americans ran out of ammunition.

_AN: I would like to thank my all my reviewers, your support gives me motivation to write more.  
_


End file.
